Desayuna conmigo
by Joanne Austen
Summary: ¿Crees en el amor verdadero?... pues en el mundo hay muchas personas que sí y aquí se muestran algunas algunas de las historias con las que Joanne Austen se ha topado en el camino.
1. Desayuna conmigo

Hola! Este es un one-shot que surgió una noche de lluvia, mientras mi melancolía iba en aumento, sazonado por las canciones de Norah Jones: Why am I to you, Seven years, Rosies Lullaby, Heart of mine, In the morning, Come away with me, di rienda suelta a mi imaginación y esto fue lo que surgió. Espero que lo disfruten… tanto como yo amé escribirlo.

Joanne Austen

**Por cierto, los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de JK Rowling, quien bondadosamente permite que personas como yo usen sus personajes para crear alocadas historias**

.

.

**Desayuna conmigo**

.

Hola, soy Rose Weasley Granger, hija de los reconocidos héroes de guerra, la mayoría de las personas cuando se enteran de este detalle dicen _¡Qué envidia!, ¡Que maravilloso tener unos padres como ellos!_, en tales circunstancias yo simplemente sonrío de forma fingida… nadie sabe lo duro que es tener unos padres tan resaltantes, nadie sabe lo difícil que es que la gente ponga tantas expectativas sobre tus hombros.

Todos esperaban que fuera una gran legisladora de leyes mágicas, al igual que mi madre, un destacado auror que librara al mundo mágico de magos tenebrosos como mi padre, o cuando menos que fuera una destacada medimaga que salvara miles de vidas. Cuando era una adolescente confundida e idiota, tomé la peor decisión de mi vida: oír las opiniones de los demás, y lo que es más grave, decidí mi futuro tratando de complacer a todos. Por eso me fui a Francia a estudiar Medimagia, por eso no supe escuchar a mi pequeña voz interior que gritaba que yo era una artista nata, y que debía vivir para mostrar el mundo como lo veían mis ojos y para representarlo con mis manos. Ahora pago las consecuencias de mis estupideces, estoy estancada, tengo que presentar un trabajo de investigación a la universidad para graduarme, pero no sé cómo empezar, así que llevo 6 meses desde que culminé mis materias y aún no he podido empezar nada. Mis padres movieron sus influencias para que realizara mi investigación en los mejores hospitales, sin embargo en ninguno de los lugares que estuve logré adaptarme, puse mi mejor empeño y sin embargo era como si el destino se hubiera confabulado en mi contra, poniendo obstáculos que me impidieran avanzar en mi camino.

No hablaré de las circunstancias que me llevaron a abandonar estos lugares, tampoco caeré en describir la reacción de mis padres, lo resumiré en que estos no me hablan y en que en estos momentos estoy viviendo en Francia, alquilé en un cuarto cuyas paredes he empapelado con mis bocetos. En mi computadora tengo un documento en blanco que se titula: "Trabajo de grado" que está ahí presente en mi escritorio para atormentarme, que rara vez abro porque no sé cómo empezar, así que la mayoría del tiempo evito pensar en eso. Por las tardes trabajo como dependiente en una vieja librería. Mi sueldo no es una maravilla, pero me da para cubrir mis gastos básicos y me ha permitido independizarme de mis padres. De todas formas, llevo una vida bastante austera y el practicar yoga hace que mi alimentación sea bastante ligera, y por ende mis gastos en comida son módicos.

_Un día de junio…_

Estoy sentada en un café, disfrutando de un té con leche mientras leo con ahínco un libro que hace tiempo empecé y que en su momento abandoné para cumplir mis obligaciones en la universidad: "Grandes esperanzas" de Dickens, en cada párrafo que leía veía reflejada mi historia, la de una niña cuya vida estuvo orientada a cumplir el plan que otros habían trazado, y que cuando quiso tomar las riendas fue recriminada. Una libreta desgastada reposa al lado del libro, ahí suelo escribir mis pensamientos, y a veces, cuando mi estado de ánimo lo permite, escribo historias descabelladas. Es una libreta muy especial, me la regaló mi abuela Jane Granger para que pusiera en ella mis pensamientos, cuando cumplí 7 años. Con ayuda de mi mamá le puse un encantamiento de "presencia perenne" para que sus hojas nunca se acabaran. Se imaginarán lo valiosa que es para mí esta libreta, toda mi vida prácticamente está plasmada en esas páginas.

No puedo decir que ahora me siento liberada, aun cuando estoy siguiendo mi camino siento que tengo un asunto pendiente, y eso no me permite avanzar, es como una pesada cadena que llevo en el cuello. Una parte de mí quiere mandar al demonio la Medimagia, pero en mi interior algo se carcome al pensar en dejar las cosas sin concluir. Estoy pasando un pésimo momento, no tengo amigos, todos se han ido a diferentes partes del mundo a concluir sus estudios, o a trabajar (si, algunos se han graduado ya…a esos los eludo por vergüenza), mi novio de toda la vida me dijo que se aburrió de la relación y de mi familia no quiero ni hablar, he preferido cortar relación hasta que logre ordenar las cosas en mi vida.

Levanto la mirada de la lectura y lanzo un profundo suspiro…estoy sola en un mundo que no comprendo, mi vida no tiene sentido porque no sé que quiero. Soy como un ciego que camina a tientas esperando encontrar el camino que lo conduzca a la felicidad… pero, ¿Qué es la felicidad?

Plasmo mis dudas en las páginas de mi vieja libreta, así ocurre últimamente cuando dejo que mi mente divague en pensamientos peligrosos, tengo que correr a desahogarme en estas páginas, pues la ansiedad me invade con tal violencia que me resulta asfixiante… se puede decir que me he convertido en una especie de adicta, y a falta de alguien con quien hablar… está mi preciada libreta. Sé que es patético, y que debo dar la imagen de ser una viejecita solterona rodeada de gatos, pero…

-¿Está ocupada esta silla?- escucho a alguien preguntar y esto me saca de mis ensoñaciones filosóficas, así que alzo la mirada y me topo con unos ojos de un precioso color gris que me dejan pasmada

-Claro… digo no… adelante tómela- titubeo incoherencias que parecen divertir a ese extraño de cabello rubio

-En realidad, me preguntaba era si podía ocupar este lugar- añade el chico en tono tranquilo mirándome fijamente- odio desayunar solo, y me preguntaba si…

-Siéntate entonces- digo con una sonrisa- yo también odio comer sola

-¡Entonces bendigamos al destino que puso en el mismo café a estas dos personas que aborrecen la soledad!- dijo en tono jocoso

-¡Salud!- digo siguiéndole el juego y levantando mi taza de té- ¡Por el destino!- añado en tono serio, lo que consigue robarle una sonrisa a aquel chico

El choca su vaso de jugo con mi taza, y cuando doy un pequeño sorbo a mi té nuestras miradas se cruzan y siento enrojecer, es bastante apuesto, la forma en que su cabello cae sobre su rostro, sus labios son delgados pero aún así tentadores, y en su ceja lleva un piercing discreto pero sexy, el cual desentona absolutamente con la vestimenta formal del chico. Me veo obligada a retirar mi mirada de su rostro, porque en estos momentos me siento capaz de lanzar todo lo que está encima de la mesa y abalanzarme sobre él. Siento mis orejas enrojecer ante este pensamiento, y ruego porque ese hombre que está sentado en frente a mí no lo note.

-¿En qué piensas?- dice de repente mirándome con intensidad

-Yo…la verdad es que…-titubeo incoherencias sin saber que decir hasta que la excusa perfecta acude a mi cabeza- en cosas que tengo pendientes, hacer las compras de la semana y eso

-Ya…¿y por eso te has ruborizado?- añade en tono serio mirándome fijamente

-No me he ruborizado… no sé de que hablas

-Todo tu rostro está colorado- dice mirándome con descaro- ¿Te digo mi teoría de por qué?

-¿Y por qué sería según tu?- digo alzando la barbilla y llevando mi taza de té a mis labios

-Porque no puedes dejar de pensar en lo mismo que yo- dice curvando levemente los labios- no puedes dejar de imaginarte como sería el que nos quitáramos la ropa y que lo hiciéramos en esta misma mesa

Me ahogo con el té, creo que incluso una parte ha salido por mis fosas nasales, y ahora sé que si estoy roja como un tomate

-No puedo dejar de mirarte desde que entré a este lugar- continúa el rubio- ¿Qué dices?, ¿Vienes conmigo a disfrutar del mejor desayuno de tu vida?

-¡Pero qué te has creído maldito engreído!- digo indignada haciendo un ademán de levantarme pero el toma mi mano entre las suyas y me mira con intensidad

-No te enojes- dice mirándome fijamente- lo siento, creo que fui muy directo

-¿Lo crees?- digo con ironía- yo estoy segura de ello

-No tengo paciencia para cortejar chicas- dice encogiéndose de hombros- así que nunca lo hago

-¿Qué quieres decir?- digo sin comprender el punto del chico rubio que está sentado frente a mí

-Que no suelo cortejar chicas- dice remarcando las palabras- ya te lo dije antes

-¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo conmigo?- digo con ironía

-Proponiéndote una mañana de sexo- dice con extrema tranquilidad, como si me estuviera ofreciendo ir a caminar por el parque

-¡Ay que ver!- digo indignada y arrastro mi silla hasta atrás para levantarme, pero nuevamente su mano se enrosca en torno a mi muñeca deteniéndome

-Empecemos de nuevo, ¿Sí?- dice mirándome con intensidad, y el contacto de su mano sobre mi muñeca me quema- No te vayas, no suelo ser tan imbécil

Me siento emitiendo un gruñido, sé que debería salir corriendo de ese extraño con perfil de psicópata, aún así no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Sobre qué escribes?- pregunto de repente rellenando el vacío incómodo que se había instaurado entre los dos

-Cosas personales- digo enrojeciendo profundamente

-Entonces eso ¿Es una especie de diario?- dice mirándome en tono burlón

-Pues si- digo encogiéndome de hombros- a veces necesitamos desahogarnos ¿Y qué mejor manera que escribiendo lo que sentimos?

Veo que el abre la boca para replicar, pero parece pensárselo mejor y la cierra, y luego de un rato añade:

-Créeme hay maneras mejores- dice lanzándome una mirada que me hace enrojecer

-¿A qué te dedicas?- pregunto más por desviar el rumbo de la conversación que por curiosidad

-Compro y vendo empresas- dice encogiéndose de hombros- no es un trabajo gratificante, pero la remuneración es muy buena

-¿Y qué te gustaría hacer?- pregunto curiosa

-¿A qué te refieres?- añade descolocado

-Dijiste que tu trabajo no era gratificante… imagino que no es lo que siempre soñaste hacer.

-Cuando era chico, y le permitía a mi mente soñar, quería construir cosas- dijo con aire melancólico

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-Mi padre dice que debo encargarme del negocio familiar, así que aunque me permitió estudiar la carrera de mi elección jamás podré ejercerla

-Te comprendo… en mi caso, ni siquiera estudié lo que quise- digo con tristeza- tenía demasiadas expectativas sobre mis hombros

El rubio me miró con intensidad unos segundos, luego extendió su mano y me acarició el rostro, su tacto caliente aceleró mi pulso, y casi inconscientemente cerré los ojos, permitiéndome disfrutar de aquella caricia

-¿Y por qué no empezamos ahora a hacer lo que nos plazca?- dice en un susurro- ven conmigo

-No te conozco- digo aún con los ojos cerrados- sé que si lo miró mi voluntad puede flaquear. No me reconozco, nunca en la vida había sentido este impulso de olvidarme de todo y de dejarme llevar

-Oye, llevo semanas desayunando en este mismo café, te he observado, siempre vienes sola, abres tu libro, disfrutas tu té y luego prolongas lo más que puedes la estancia en esta cafetería antes de irte. ¿Por qué una chica hermosa como tu haría eso?- dice tomándome por la barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo, yo abro la boca para responder pero el pone su dedo índice sobre mis labios haciéndome callar- te diré por qué, la única razón es que estás sola por razones sobre las cuales no voy a especular, y prefieres estar sentada en un lugar donde el bullicio acalla tus tristezas

-¡Y a ti que te importa!- digo en tono agudo, demasiado agudo para mi gusto

-Yo también estoy solo, tan solo que también me siento en este lugar patéticamente a leer el periódico porque no tolero el silencio de mi apartamento- dice tomando mi barbilla entre sus manos y haciendo que levante mi mirada y la pose en la suya- somos iguales, dos personas con demasiados conflictos que necesitan compañía- dice en forma seria y su mano vaga desde mi barbilla hasta mi cuello, y ese contacto tan suave me quema…hace tanto tiempo que nadie me toca de esa manera

-¿Entonces quieres que simplemente te deje entrar a mi vida?- añado en un tono que pretendía ser irónico, pero que carecía de la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Aquel extraño nublaba mi pensamiento con sus palabras y su tacto

-No- dice en tono seco- no confundas las cosas, yo no quiero ser parte de tu vida, no quiero saber nada de ti, me pareces atractiva eso es todo, me interesa tu compañía por unas horas, luego de eso cada quien seguirá su camino.

-¿Y entonces a que vino todo el discurso de la soledad, y de los días que llevas observándome y bla, bla, bla…?- digo irritada ante el su cinismo y ante mi locura al estar considerando aceptar su proposición

-Solo estaba enfatizando que tenemos algo en común- dice mirándome con irritación- y además estoy seguro de que no deseas tener ninguna relación seria, al igual que yo, y que sin embargo eso no inhibe las necesidades de tu cuerpo. Por eso es perfecto, por eso debes venir conmigo.

-Estás loco- digo poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero mi irritación ha bajado, siento como mis defensas caen, y sé que estoy loca, pero estoy considerando seriamente el irme con ese hombre. _¿Qué más da?, nada tengo que perder después de todo. Además solo será una vez y luego todo volverá a la normalidad_

-¿Sabes que pienso?- dice el chico mirándome y componiendo una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro

-No tengo dotes de adivina- digo con acidez

-¡No, claro que no! Tú tienes más un aura de artista- dice con una sonrisa que se ensanchó un poco más ante mi cara de desconcierto- En fin, pienso que en este momento al levantarme y extender mi mano hacia ti, tú la tomarás sin ningún tipo de reparo y vendrás conmigo

-¡Maldito engreído!- digo sonriendo de forma involuntaria, y como ya me sabía perdida decidí darle una vuelta a las cosas, así que añadí con toda la seriedad que fui capaz de imprimirle a la frase y levantándome de la silla- te equivocas

Empecé a andar con paso calmado con una sonrisa en los labios, luego de dar unos pasos me volteé hacia él quien me miraba de forma oscura, puse mis brazos en jarras y le dije:

-¿Qué? ¿Te perderás el desayuno?- el chico levantó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado antes de levantarse y seguirme.

**OoOoOo**

Apenas cierra la puerta de su lujoso apartamento se abalanza sobre mí, atacando con fiereza mis labios y a la par sus manos se desplazan por todo mi cuerpo, explorando cada rincón. Yo me siento en las nubes, aún no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, no me reconozco a mí misma, siempre estuve en contra de las relaciones ocasionales, y sin embargo la soledad cambia la forma de ver las cosas. Es impresionante todo lo que he cambiado en este corto tiempo.

Ahora son mis manos las que vagan por su pecho, peleándome con los botones de su camisa, lo oigo soltar una leve sonrisa, y luego murmura contra mis labios:

-¿La falta de costumbre eh?- dice en ese tono petulante que detesto- Si quieres te ayudo- añade llevando las manos a su pecho para desabrochar su camisa. Yo le doy con mis manos para que las aparte y me deje continuar mi labor

-Está bien, está bien, no me meto en tu territorio- dice alzando las manos y dándome cortos besos en el cuello, y bajando con lentitud hasta mi escote… en ese punto comprendo que estoy absolutamente perdida.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- susurran mis labios contra la piel de su pecho, donde segundos antes estuvieron repartiendo cortos besos

-Scorpius, un placer conocerte- dice ahogando una sonrisa

-¿En serio?- interrogo sin interrumpir mi tarea, me siento osada y he ido bajando un poco más, y ahora mis labios reposan sobre su abdomen. Esa mañana me encuentro dispuesta a ir más allá, a ir hasta donde nunca mi timidez me permitió llegar- ¿Cómo la constelación?

-Sí, mis padres son un poco excéntricos

-Me agrada- digo sonriendo con timidez, mirándolo desde abajo- es bastante original

Ya después de eso no pude decir nada más, pues mis labios llegaron a su centro haciéndolo explotar de placer ante el contacto de boca atrevida. A partir de ahí mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo, sólo fui capaz de sentir. Fue un acto de dar y recibir, y aunque sé que sería un error el hablar de sentimientos, una parte de mí, aquella que está cargada de romanticismo quiere creer que aquella mañana lo amé y él me amó. Porque me entregué en cuerpo y alma, y sé que el también lo hizo.

Después de amarnos hasta el cansancio, en silencio, caímos en un profundo sueño, en el que yo me abracé a su pecho y a su alma, entregándome a la fantasía de que él había sido enviado para darme la mano, y que a partir de este momento nunca volvería a estar sola. Dormí suspirando, creyendo que nuestras almas se habían abrazado en estos momentos de dificultad para ayudarse a continuar y alcanzar su destino.

Abrí ligeramente los ojos y lo encontré observándome fijamente, con la mano puesta en uno de mis senos. Me miró con intensidad antes de acercarse a mí y besarme con ternura y pasión, y susurrar contra mi piel:

-Eres hermosa

Luego de eso interrumpió el beso de forma repentina, se levantó y se metió en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No me dijo nada, pero la conexión entre nosotros aún no se había deshecho y supe que debía levantarme y alejarme de ahí sin mirar atrás. Así lo habíamos acordado desde el principio en aquel café.

Me vestí con rapidez, y en las prisas no noté que me puse la camisa al revés. Cuando llegué a casa en la noche solté una carcajada al reparar en mi aspecto, y comprendí por qué la varias personas en la calle me miraron con el ceño fruncido, y por qué el anciano dueño de la librería había salido mascullando algo sobre los "estúpidas modas de la gente de ahora", cuando llegué a relevarlo en su turno.

No les mentiré diciendo que abandoné aquel lugar con la barbilla en el alto y sin sentir ningún cambio en mi estado de ánimo, tampoco les diré que soy una persona súper madura, que sabe desligar sus sentimientos del sexo. Cuando crucé la puerta una lágrima de amargura surcó mi rostro, pues caí en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Él me llevó al cielo en sus brazos, y luego me había abandonado en lo alto de las nubes sin ningún tipo de paracaídas, así que mi choque con la realidad fue doloroso. Sentí culpa, tristeza y amargura, me sentí decepcionada por mi comportamiento ligero y hasta me acusé de prostituta…pero en la medida que avanzaba por las calles una sensación cálida se extendió desde mi pecho hasta invadirme por completo, y comprendí que mi acciones no fueron impúdicas pues yo no había vendido mi dignidad, yo simplemente había amado de una manera poco convencional, que aunque se alejaba de los estándares había sido más sincera que la relación que sostuve durante más de cinco de años con Richard Sorrow, "el partido perfecto", como lo denominaba la prensa mágica…no caeré en detalles, sólo diré que mi opinión sobre él es totalmente diferente.

Luego de pasar el trago amargo de la culpa, me sentí nuevamente en una nube, estuve distraída toda la tarde haciendo historias en mi cabeza e inmortalizándolas en mi libreta, en las que mi héroe de ojos grises era el protagonista de los más increíbles actos de rescate. Si mi anciano jefe me hubiera visto perder tan descaradamente el tiempo me habría despedido de inmediato.

Al día siguiente me dirigí al mismo café con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Soñaba con verlo en alguna de las mesas, quizás con alguna rosa para mí, o tal vez aparecía con un grupo a darme una serenata… y casi pude sentir su mirada hastiada ante esta idea, por eso la deseché de inmediato. Aún así nunca paré de escribir, porque de esa manera tontamente me sentía cerca de él.

Con el paso de las horas comprendí que todo había quedado atrás, que él nunca volvería… el me lo había advertido, aquello había sido cosa de una sola vez. Al día siguiente no le pasé ni por el frente al café, pues ese lugar reavivaba mi esperanza, y necesitaba cortar con el asunto de raíz, también dejé de escribir porque sentía que al hacerlo me revolcaba en mi pena. Por meses evité pasar a toda costa por aquel café, me engañaba diciéndome que su té ya no era tan bueno, cuando en realidad no podía sentarme ahí sin sentirme patética. El estar ahí se convirtió en sinónimo de espera, y no podía soportarlo.

_Un día de Diciembre_

Habrán pasado alrededor de seis meses desde aquel encuentro con Scorpius, y ya casi ni lo recuerdo, así pasa con todo, el tiempo tarde o temprano termina por consumirlo. Camino apresurada, se me ha hecho tarde para el trabajo. He conseguido un nuevo empleo, ahora hago traducciones de libros en una importante editorial, el sueldo es bastante bueno. Las cosas han mejorado para mí, me he mudado a un pequeño apartamento que voy pagando por cuotas. Las páginas de mi tesis continúan en blanco, y empiezo a creer que algún día deberé sincerarme y terminar de aceptar que la Medimagia ya no forma parte de mi vida, y como tantas cosas ha quedado atrás. Hace un mes vendí dos de mis cuadros (con eso completé la inicial para mi apartamento), se imaginarán mi emoción, y ahora trabajo en una colección, pues me han invitado a hacer una exposición.

Camino hacia el imponente edificio y a toda prisa entro al ascensor con la lengua de corbata. Llego a las puertas de la oficina de mi jefa, Mandy Patterson, una mujer que tendrá unos treinta y tantos, es bastante agradable, a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa estresada.

-¡Weasley al fin!- dice levantándose de la silla en cuanto me ve- He estado a punto de morirme de un infarto

-Lo siento mucho, tuve un inconveniente esta mañana

-Tranquila- dice haciendo un gesto con su mano- lo importantes es que ya estás aquí, y que aún no ha llegado el cliente

La mañana transcurrió tranquila después de la entrega, y en la tarde recorro el mismo camino de vuelta a casa. Estoy feliz, porque al fin parece que las cosas se están enderezando, el problema es que sigo sola. Decido no pensar en eso, y como no se me antoja llegar a mi casa a ahogarme en el silencio, dejo que mis piernas divaguen sin rumbo específico. No sé de qué manera, pero mis pasos terminaron por conducirme a aquel café que tenía tanto tiempo sin visitar. Decidí honrar los buenos tiempos vividos en ese lugar, y pasé a tomarme un té con leche.

Me senté en mi mesa favorita, y sentí como si estuviera regresando a casa luego de un largo viaje, mi impresión de aquel lugar había cambiado, y el estar ahí ya no me llenaba de melancolía y tristeza, si no que por el contrario me invadía una inmensa paz. Al fondo suena Christmas Lights de coldplay, y la suave melodía me hace sonreír con sinceridad. Este es un momento mágico.

Como en meses atrás, saqué mi libreta, esa que llevaba conmigo a todas partes, y me puse a escribir mi historia de nuevo…

Pusieron una rosa blanca en la mesa, y yo levanté el ceño extrañada encontrándome con un mesonero que encogiéndose de hombros me dijo:

-La trajeron para usted

-¿Quién?- le interpelé con el ceño fruncido

-Un joven… lo siento señorita, no me pagan para hablar con usted, así que volveré a mi trabajo

Hice una nota mental de no darle propina a ese mesero antipático, y luego mi atención se centró en aquella flor, toqué la suavidad de sus pétalos y me deleité con su aroma, tan puro como su blanco color. Frunzo el ceño al reparar en un pequeño papel doblado y lo tomo con delicadeza:

"_Desde aquel día que estuvimos juntos he venido aquí con frecuencia tratando de encontrarte…¿Quieres cenar conmigo?"_

-¡Y a quién se supone que debo responderle!- exclamo en voz alta

-A mí- dice una voz firme a mi espalda

Volteo con brusquedad y ahí está él mirándome con ansiedad, con las manos detrás de su espalda

-Yo vine al día siguiente con la esperanza de que aparecieras… pero nunca lo hiciste

-Si vine- dijo mirándose las manos- pero tuve miedo de acercarme. Se suponía que no quería entablar nada serio con nadie, y de repente apareciste tú y pusiste las cosas de cabeza en mi vida. Traté de convencerme de que era un capricho pasajero. Estuve viniendo aquí todos los días por un mes entero, pero nunca más viniste. Luego de eso empecé a espaciar mis venidas, pero nunca pude abandonar este lugar, nunca perdí la esperanza de que volvieras.

-No quería extrañarte, tú me advertiste que sería cosa de una sola vez - digo encogiéndome de hombros- lo más fácil fue dejar atrás todo lo que me recordaba a ti

Siento su mano en mi barbilla, y mi corazón late a toda prisa. Su rostro se acerca lentamente al mío, y cuando sus labios me acarician algo en mi pecho explota de júbilo, mi alma brinca de contento. Fue un corto y tierno beso, sin embargo fue lo suficientemente inmenso como para dejarme sin aliento.

-Ven quiero mostrarte algo- dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome a una pared donde colgaban lo que parecían ser pequeñas notas

_¡Ey chica del pelo rojo te he estado esperando, si ves esta nota déjame una con tu número de teléfono!_

_Scorpius_

_11-6-2013_

Sonrío incrédula, como esa hay muchas más, las leo y no puedo evitar derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas.

_Comienzo a creer que no quieres saber nada de mí, aún así no perderé las esperanzas de volver a verte_

_Scorpius_

_8-10-2013_

- Dijiste que la mejor manera de desahogarnos era escribiendo, así que día a día te dejé una pequeña nota esperando que algún día las leyeras y volvieras a mí

-Se me ocurren mejores maneras de desahogarse- dije con una sonrisa pícara enrollando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y fundiendo mis labios a los suyos. Al fondo seguía sonando la voz de Chris Martin, acompañada por entusiastas aplausos de los clientes del café.

_._

_Un año después…_

Scorpius y yo, decidimos escaparnos y abandonarlo todo, a la señorita Patterson casi le da un infarto, pero al final terminó aceptándolo. Los padres de Scorpius se enojaron bastante cuando él les dijo que se dedicaría por un tiempo a recorrer el mundo y que luego cumpliría sus sueños de construir. Yo me he entregado a mis pinturas, y a escribir historias. Me siento absolutamente feliz. El documento en blanco titulado "trabajo de grado", lo borré para siempre.

Tremenda sorpresa nos llevamos al descubrir que ambos éramos magos, y que encima de todo, nuestras familias eran rivales. Me imagino la reacción de mi padre al enterarse de que su hija se había fugado con un Malfoy.

FIN


	2. Todo lo que necesitas es amor

¡Hola mundo!... sé que a lo mejor piensan que esto se trata de una continuación de "Desayuna conmigo", si es así lamento decepcionarles. Aunque mi idea inicial había sido escribir un one shot y olvidarme de esta historia, un día me dio un ataque romántico (algo así como una profunda ansiedad) y entonces empecé a escribir como una desesperada y esto fue lo que surgió, una nueva historia, con personajes absolutamente diferentes. Por unos instantes pensé en presentarla como un nuevo one- shot, pero entonces una idea loca se apoderó de mi mente, y me dije ¿Por qué no condensar todos estos ataques de ansiedad de mi alma anhelante de romanticismo en un mismo lugar?, ¿Por qué no dedicar un fic a un tema tan inquietante y controversial como lo es el amor?... aquí está el resultado de mi corazonada, espero que les agrade.

Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, en especial a INoxI y a Mileth Grey por sus reviews

¡Muchos besos navideños!

Con cariño

Joanne Austen

**Por cierto, los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de JK Rowling, quien bondadosamente permite que personas como yo usen sus personajes para crear alocadas historias**

Mileth Grey: ¡Qué bueno encontrarte por esta historia también! xD… Tal vez en un futuro empiece un fic inspirado en "Desayuna conmigo"… pero esperaré a terminar alguna de las historias que tengo en curso para eso… Un beso! Gracias por tu review.

.

.

**Todo lo que necesitas es amor**

**.**

**Fondo musical: The Scientist, In my place (coldplay), Somewhere only we know (Keane), Let her go (Passenger)**

_Este fic surgió bajo una noche que no se decidía a ser nublada, así como tampoco a ser estrellada. El cielo estaba dividido en dos, y mientras la brisa agitaba los árboles yo estaba tendida en el suelo observando luna, las estrellas y esperando que cayera la lluvia, dispuesta a dejarme mojar, y en un instante dado deseé poder disfrutar de esta noche especial con alguien, cerré los ojos y esperé que apareciera alguien que nunca se llegó a materializar, así que mi mente inquieta empezó a fantasear… así surgió esta idea, que luego terminó de ordenarse cuando al asistir a un almuerzo, en un restaurante cuyo nombre no logro recordar, en una mesa cercana se encontraba una pareja particular…_

_Espero que disfruten este nuevo fic!_

_¡Besos de parte de mi aura romántica!_

_Joanne Austen_

.

En un pintoresco restaurant de alguna de las islas bañadas por las aguas del Caribe, cuyo nombre en estos momentos es irrelevante, me encuentro rodeada de pinturas de artistas locales, y una extraña mezcla de artesanías tradicionales y curiosas antigüedades. Este día me siento feliz, al mirarme al espejo la imagen que este devolvió me resultó satisfactoria a tal punto que he tenido la osadía de pintar mis labios de rojo, a pesar de que odio llamar la atención, a pesar de siempre recurrir a un arreglo discreto que me permita mantenerme en el anonimato.

Estoy empezando a creer en la influencia de los astros sobre el comportamiento humano, pues hoy me siento inexplicablemente bien, en el horóscopo he leído que hoy estoy proyectando un aura magnética, mi parte creativa trabaja a millón, estoy conectada con mi entorno, mis sentidos están sensibles al más mínimo estímulo, estoy rebosante de empatía. Cualquier cosa me altera, y me maravilla, estoy llena de inspiración.

La suave trova de Pablo Milanés llega a mis oídos, la disfruto con suavidad, dejo que acaricie mis oídos así como la fina seda acariciaría mi piel, al tiempo que mis ojos se maravillan con ese hermoso lugar: una casa colonial reconstruida, de altos techos de caña brava y piso de terracota, en la que los colores brillantes de puertas y ventanas contrastan con el blanco de las paredes.

Al fin se ha desocupado una mesa, nos anuncia el mesonero amable y antes de indicarnos el lugar a ocupar nos hace alguna pequeña broma que en estos momentos no puedo recordar, pero sé que me hizo reír. Me siento con la espalda erguida en un intento de parecer elegante, algo extraño en mí, pues lo años de la pubertad cuando mis dimensiones cambiaron de forma abrupta, dejaron en mi la costumbre de inclinar un poco los hombros al frente, en un torpe intento de ocultar mis atributos de mujer y de reducir un poco mi altura descomunal. Pedimos algo de tomar, y sobre la mesa circulan palabras al azar que no logran fijarse en mi cabeza, mi mente está divagando por otra dimensión, y una sonrisa tonta se dibuja en mi rostro, pues en una mesa vecina, se encuentran dos ancianos compartiendo un quesillo, el sol de tonos dorados invade la estancia dándole un aspecto romántico a la escena. Y al verlos me dije, que esa era la gran evidencia que le he pedido al cielo de la existencia del amor verdadero. Los veo mover sus labios luego de saborear una porción de quesillo, me pregunto de qué hablarán, me pregunto cuál es su historia… sus ojos se encuentran y veo en sus miradas, ya no la pasión que de seguro los invadió en su juventud, si no el brillo de la compenetración, y entonces comprendí que en esa mesa no habían dos almas ocupando dos cuerpos, si no una, un alma en la que ambos pusieron lo mejor y lo peor de sí mismos, un alma que pertenece a dos cuerpos.

La mujer tiene las manos huesudas y unos ojos de un precioso color verde y el cabello cubierto de canas. En la mano izquierda, exhibe dos anillos, uno con una gran perla y debajo de este una simple alianza de oro, con la que seguramente el hombre de nariz ganchuda y pelo cano grasiento selló sus votos para siempre. Por un instante ese hombre despega su mirada de la mujer que lo acompaña en un gesto nervioso, y su expresión cambia al notar que los observo fijamente, ahora en su rostro surcado de arrugas se compone la expresión amenazante de un hombre desconfiado. La mujer sin embargo parece relajada, y sus labios se mueven con suavidad, lanzando un nuevo comentario a aquel hombre que no parece detectar mayor peligro en mí, por lo que vuelve a centrar su atención en su esposa, y una sonrisa suaviza su rostro, borrando por completo su expresión amenazante.

Al terminar el postre, veo al anciano sacar su cartera y pagar la cuenta. Luego de eso, ambos se retiraron del lugar con pasos temblorosos… a mí me pareció vislumbrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta una extraña vara de madera… ¿Qué descabellado amuleto era ese?

Como mi curiosidad es grande, me levanto con disimulo, murmurando alguna excusa incoherente a mis acompañantes, y los sigo a una distancia prudente por las estrechas calles de aquel pueblo. No puedo evitar enternecerme al ver como aquel anciano de nariz ganchuda entrelaza sus dedos con los de su mujer, acariciando la alianza en su dedo. Cruzan en la esquina hacia un callejón oscuro. Yo me mantengo oculta tras la pared de la antigua casa de la esquina y veo al hombre sacar del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta aquel extraño amuleto, que mi mente infantil define como una "varita mágica". Los sucesos posteriores no puedo definirlos más que como producto de mi imaginación:

-Sostente fuerte Lily- le oí decir a aquel hombre

Luego de eso mi mente entró en colapso, no puedo definir con claridad lo que ocurrió, pues aquellos ancianos desaparecieron tras un chasquido. No sé cómo definir la sorpresa que experimenté, el corazón me latía de forma desbocada, pues ahí ante mis ojos acababa de ocurrir un suceso absolutamente improbable… todo debió ser cuestión de mi imaginación…

Siento que me tocan el hombro y me volteo con brusquedad, y tengo que reprimir un grito para no llamar la atención de los transeúntes que caminan de forma despreocupada a mí alrededor. Siento el corazón en la boca, y ya no puedo negar los sucesos fantásticos, pues ahí ante mí se encuentran la pareja de ancianitos que segundos antes vi desaparecer. El anciano sonríe con algo de maldad, sin embargo la expresión de su compañera, a quien ha llamado "Lily" es bastante cálida, y eso me tranquiliza un poco.

-Joanne sé que quieres saber nuestra historia ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros y así te la contamos desde el principio?

Creo que toda la sangre ha abandonado mi rostro…¿Cómo puede saber mi nombre?, ¿Cómo puede saber que los he seguido por curiosidad?, ¿De verdad es un mago o estoy imaginando cosas?

-Te leí la mente, por eso sé cómo te llamas y los motivos que te llevaron a seguirnos, y sí, mi esposa y yo somos magos

-Un placer, soy Lily Evans- dijo la mujer adelantándose y estrechando mi mano- y este- dijo señalando al hombre de nariz ganchuda- es mi esposo Severus Snape

-¿Por qué compartirían su historia conmigo?- pregunto confundida, y a decir verdad un poco escéptica ante la idea que esos ancianos locos dijeran llamarse como los personajes de una historia de magos. Sin embargo hay una cosa que no puedo refutar, y es que inexplicablemente esos ancianos en un instante se encontraban caminando por aquel oscuro callejón y segundos después estaban detrás de mí dando golpecitos en mi espalda.

-Porque estás buscando evidencias de que el amor verdadero existe, y nosotros podemos proporcionártelas- dijo Severus arrastrando las palabras

Aún con la mente aturdida por las miles de preguntas que me atosigaban, decidí aprovechar la oportunidad que se me ofrecía de reunir evidencia sobre un tema que durante años me ha intrigado…porque aún cuando las personas que estaban sentadas frente a mí no fueran más que dos viejos decrépitos, había algo de lo que no me cabía duda, y era el amor que unía a esos dos.

.

_Inglaterra, muchos años atrás…_

.

La vida es como un río cuyo curso no puede alterarse… es cierto que nuestras decisiones influyen un poco, pero su campo de acción se remite más a la forma en que vivimos el trayecto, no podemos alterar su curso natural, pues estamos destinados a cumplir un destino, y pase lo que pase, la vida tenderá a conducirnos a él. Somos lo que estamos destinados a ser, no lo que queremos ser

Eso escuchó una vez la pequeña Lily Evans, si su memoria no le fallaba había sido su abuela quien le había dicho aquellas sabias palabras. Creía recordar que cuando era más pequeña, la anciana la había encontrado llorando desconsoladamente por ser diferente, todos sus compañeros la señalaban como un fenómeno y nadie quería ser su amigo.

-Nunca te avergüences de lo que eres- le decía con frecuencia, y eso elevaba el espíritu de la pequeña, pero la necesidad de encajar del ser humano a veces supera los límites razonables, y por ello Lily pasó gran parte de su existencia en el mundo muggle tratando de ser aceptada, hasta que apareció el…

Transcurría una noche helada de Diciembre, en la que curiosamente no estaba nevando. La pequeña Lily había salido a dar un paseo nocturno, abismada por la hermosura de la noche, se puede decir que jamás había visto una noche tan oscura y resplandeciente al mismo tiempo, una hermosa luna llena iluminaba desde los alto, y las caprichosas estrellas refulgían derrochando esplendor, fondeadas por la oscuridad más absoluta. Caminó dando pasos sin sentido, pasos que no conducían a ningún lugar específico y que habían sido dados en la más absoluta inconsciencia, porque si algo buscaba la pelirroja con su paseo bajo la luna era no pensar. Se sentó en un banco de hierro al lado de un farol cuya luminosidad era exigua al lado de la magnificencia lunar, y la pequeña fijó sus ojos verdes en el cielo, deleitándose. Por un rato no hizo más que observar el cielo, y de repente un anhelo poseyó su pecho, y por una vez deseó tener alguien con quien compartir las maravillas de la vida. Cerró los ojos e imaginó que esa noche no estaba sola, que había alguien a su lado, alguien que no le temiera, que la aceptara como era.

-¿Puedes ver las estrellas con los ojos cerrados?- preguntó alguien con una voz tímida

-A veces logro hacerlo- replicó la pelirroja sin despegar los párpados

-Sabes que no logro entender lo de las constelaciones, mi madre dice que son mágicas, pero para mí en el cielo solo hay un montón de estrellas dispersas

Esta vez Lily abrió los ojos y se encontró a su lado a un chico de aspecto tímido, sumamente pálido y de ojos café. Su nariz algo prominente le llamó la atención, pero en general su rostro se le antojó amable, aunque parecía estar surcado por una profunda melancolía.

-Son solo formas- dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros

-Para mí no… nunca he conseguido verlas- dijo el chico con tristeza- y créeme que lo intentado, tengo la tonta idea de que si lo logro podré acercarme un poco más a mi madre

-¿Eres real?- preguntó Lily estirando su mano hasta rozar la mejilla del chico, quien dio un brinco asustado, sin embargo no hizo nada por detener el tibio contacto

-¿Por qué no habría de serlo?- dijo ahora el muchacho un poco descolocado

-Es que a veces imagino cosas- dice la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros- la gente dice que estoy loca. Una vez aparecí montada en un árbol, y no logro recordar como subí… pero tenía la vaga idea de haber dado un gran brinco hasta llegar a la copa

-A veces esas cosas pasan- dijo el chico sonriendo- mira- dijo extendiendo su mano sobre la cual se formó una especie de mariposa luminosa que voló hasta posarse en el hombro de la chica

-¡Madre mía!- dijo la pequeña sonriendo- ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Soy mago- dijo el chico sonriendo con algo de petulancia

-¿Puedes enseñarme?- dijo la chica con entusiasmo

-No- dijo el chico con un poco de pesar- no se aprende a ser mago, simplemente se es

-Pues mira- dijo Lily cerrando los ojos haciendo que su cuerpo levitara unos pocos centímetros del banco

-¡También eres bruja!- dijo el chico sonriendo- no había conocido a nadie como yo, aparte de mi madre… mi padre odia la magia

-Pues ahora seremos amigos entonces- dijo la chica estrechando su mano- Soy Lily Evans, y si me enseñas a hacer esa mariposa, te enseñaré a ver las constelaciones en el cielo

-Soy Severus Snape- dijo el chico sonriendo

Nadie podía imaginarse que bajo la titilante luz de aquel farol, Lily conocería a la persona a quien salvaría de un fatídico destino… no podían imaginarse todo el trayecto que tenían por delante.

OoOoO

Durante meses estuvieron acudiendo a ese mismo lugar por las noches, Lily tomaba la mano helada de aquel chico y lo obligaba a mirar el cielo.

-Sólo tienes que buscar figuras conocidas- dijo con amabilidad- tienes un montón de posibilidades, ¡es como unir puntos!

-Yo sólo veo eso, puntos, no logro unirlos en figuras- dijo el chico con frustración

Y Lily suspiraba resignada…aún le quedaba un largo camino por andar

Una noche la chica llegó sonriendo al lugar, Severus ya la esperaba sentado en el banco.

-¡No lo vas a creer!- dijo la chica cuando se encontró frente a él

-¿Te llegó tu carta para asistir a Hogwarts?

-¡Sí!...¿Cómo lo supiste?- dijo la chica arrojándose a sus brazos

Severus quedó sin habla, su corazón latía desbocado, un fuerte corrientazo lo había recorrido de pies a cabeza. Hacía tanto que no recibía un abrazo, se podía decir que había olvidado la sensación cálida que estos producían

-Yo también recibí mi carta- murmuró ruborizado deshaciendo el abrazo

-¡Genial!- dijo la chica en un chillido- seremos compañeros, podemos estudiar juntos

-Sí, será fantástico- dijo el chico sin tanta emoción, pues en su interior se libraba una fuerte batalla, todo su ser estaba en fuerte contradicción, debatiéndose entre el odio que le inspiraban los muggles, y toda la ternura que sentía por esta chica.

_1ero de Septiembre, estación 9 y 3/4 … _

-Prueba una

-¡Asco! Son ranas… se mueven y todo- dijo la chica con los ojos apretados y haciendo una mueca con la nariz

-Son de chocolate Lily, no seas necia- dijo Severus en un tono seco, a la par que le acercaba la rana instándola a que la probara, pero la chica seguía negando con la cabeza- solo un mordisco

-¡Me niego!

-¿Tengo que recordarte que tú me hiciste esa cosa muggle que llaman pizza?

-La pizza no es mala- dijo la pelirroja cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

-Las ranas tampoco

-¡Bien!- dijo la chica cerrando los ojos y dándole un pequeño mordisco. Severus la miraba expectante

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó el chico al ver que la muchacha no añadía nada

-No es tan mal- dijo dándole otro mordisco, esta vez más grande

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Severus mirándola como si hubiera enloquecido- Son deliciosas

-No están mal… ¡He dicho!- dijo comiendo lo que quedaba de su rana- Por cierto… ¿No te quedará otra de esas ranas?

Severus puso los ojos en blanco… su amiga era una terca sin remedio

OoOoO

.

-¿Ya terminaste tu redacción de pociones?- dijo la pelirroja con algo de enojo

Severus siguió con los ojos cerrados, era un hermoso día de primavera. Sabía que su actitud despreocupada en ese momento en que ella estaba tan ajetreada la hacía enojar. Y aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alto por temor a que le lanzara uno de sus temibles _mucomurcielago_, en cierta manera disfrutaba con hacerla molestar.

-Si Lily- dijo aún con los ojos cerrados- tú me viste hacerla

-Es imposible que la terminaras tan rápido

Severus se levantó y la miró hastiado, aún así algo se removió en su interior al mirarla, ahí con su coleta descuidada y con esa mancha graciosa de tinta en el rostro. Sin poderlo evitar su mano se posó en la mejilla de la chica y la frotó retirando los residuos de la tinta. Lily enrojeció ante el contacto y lo miró con los muy abiertos

-Es… tenías una mancha de tinta- dijo el chico tan colorado como ella

-Ehmm… gracias supongo- dijo la chica mirando en otra dirección

El silencio inundó el espacio que los separaba, y ambos chicos sentían la tensión palpable, aún cuando no supieran definir con claridad a que se debía. Ella era la luz que iluminaba el corazón de Severus, acostumbrado al abandono y la soledad; y el por su parte representaba el sosiego y la parte racional para la chica, el hombro sobre el cual podía apoyarse.

-¿Evans, has decidido dar un pequeño paseo?- interpeló una voz petulante

-No Potter- dijo la chica en tono mordaz porque no soportaba al chico- la gente también se sienta en los jardines a estudiar ¿sabes?

-Claro- dijo el chico chasqueando la lengua- debí suponerlo por la compañía que te gastas

Severus levantó la mirada, y cada uno de sus poros destilaba rabia contra James Potter

-¿Tienes algo que decir quejicus?- preguntó el chico levantando una ceja

Snape guardó silencio… pues la verdad no se le ocurría ninguna manera verbal de refutarle todos sus insultos, pero sabía de sobra que Lily no aprobaba los enfrentamientos. La última que se batió en duelo con James, Lily estuvo sin hablarle una semana entera

-Personas como tú no me inspiran ni insulto Potter- dijo con frialdad- por qué mejor no sigues tu camino ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?

El pelinegro lo miró con rabia al ver que Snape no caía en sus provocaciones, necesitaba separarlo de Lily a como diera lugar.

Cuando James desapareció de la vista de los chicos, Snape sacó un pergamino y se dispuso a hacer anotaciones. Su labor se vio interrumpida por el contacto de una mano cálida sobre la suya. Levantó la mirada desconcertado y se encontró con que la chica lo miraba con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios

-¿Viste que siempre tengo razón?- dijo con algo de petulancia, sin retirar su mano del chico y atreviéndose a entrelazar sus dedos. Severus sentía que su corazón iba estallar, por la rapidez a la que latía

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo el chico descolocado

-A que hoy quedó demostrado que la violencia no es la mejor manera de enfrentar los problemas- dijo la chica sonriente, depositando un casto beso en su mejilla- gracias por no caer en sus provocaciones

-Supongo que estás en lo cierto- dijo el chico sin atreverse a mirarla

-Lo sé- dijo la chica- y además de eso, también tenía razón en que no habías terminado tu redacción de pociones- añadió mirando el pergamino del chico lleno de tachones y borrones

-¡Pero si está lista!- dijo el chico indignado

-Severus Snape, como tu mejor amiga estoy en la obligación de velar por ti, y no puedo permitir que entregues eso en tal estado

Severus abrió la boca para replicar, pero sabía que era inútil… así que con toda paciencia se dispuso a arreglar su redacción. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas, y ninguno de los dos hizo el intento de soltarse.

OoOoO

.

_Hogwarts, 7mo curso_

-Nosotros como miembros de la casa de Slytherin estamos en la obligación de luchar contra los sangresucia, debemos retomar el control y obligarlos a tomar la posición que les corresponde… después de todo no son más que gusanos

Después de este comentario pronunciado por Lucius Malfoy en una reunión en la sala común de Slytherin, los presentes rompieron en aplausos. Snape permanecía en unos de los sillones, manteniendo una actitud neutra, pero sentía el corazón latir apresuradamente. Si lo que había escuchado era cierto, y Lord Voldemort se había alzado en una guerra contra los magos de la condición de Lily, entonces la chica corría peligro, debía advertirle.

-Como una muestra de lealtad, todos los presentes deben acudir a la reunión convocada en la mansión Riddle…quien no se presente será considerado un traidor- agregó Avery fijando su vista en Severus, quien con agilidad bloqueó su mente de ese intruso que presionaba para entrar.

Apenas terminó la reunión, Snape se escabulló por los pasillos sin importarle el toque de queda. Era miércoles, sabía que la chica debía estar en la torre de astronomía. Ya era una costumbre arraigada en ella el acudir a ese sitio a observar las estrellas los miércoles en la noche… decía que eso le traía buena suerte. Severus siempre discutía con ella sobre ese particular, alegando que eran tonterías, sin embargo, él acudía fielmente a ver las estrellas.

Allí la encontró, tumbada en el suelo, con su cabello rojo suelto, arropando el frío suelo de piedra. Severus la miró desde arriba, y soltó un suspiro…estaba enamorado de esa chica, aunque nunca se había atrevido a confesárselo.

-Llegas tarde- le dijo la chica con seriedad

-Lo siento… Lucius Malfoy y sus estúpidas reuniones- dijo Snape sentándose a su lado. La chica se incorporó y lo miró interesada

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Snape a la defensiva

-Algo te preocupa

-Eso no puedes saberlo

-Severus te conozco como la palma de mi mano- dijo la chica mirándolo con los ojos chispeantes- llevas 5 años acompañándome a ver las estrellas, y cada miércoles sin excepción, llegas quejándote de lo inútil que es sentarse a contemplar unos puntos blancos en el cielo.

Severus se pasó las manos por la cara derrotado… no podía ocultarle nada, el lo sabía, y sin embargo no tenía idea de cómo decirle que debía alejarse de ella.

Lily agarró el rostro de su amigo con ambas manos y pegó su frente de la suya

-Puedes decirme lo que sea Severus- dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados- sabré entenderlo

-No podemos ser amigos Lily- dijo el chico con la voz quebrada- te matarán

Lily se separó de él y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-¿Es por todo el rollo de la pureza de sangre del que me hablaste?

-Si- dijo el chico apartando la mirada

-Severus, nadie va a apartarme de ti- dijo la chica haciendo que el muchacho la mirara- me enfrentaré a lo que sea

-No seas testaruda- dijo Snape con frustración- en este caso no se trata de luchar, se trata de sobrevivir…y yo haré lo que sea para ponerte a salvo

-¿Te importa más encajar en Slytherin que nuestra amistad?- dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos levantándose, y Severus estuvo tentado a mentirle para apartarla, pero no pudo, así que guardó silencio. La chica le dio la espalda y caminó con rapidez a la salida de la torre. Snape maldijo por lo bajo… no podía dejarla ir, el pensar en estar lejos de ella le partía el corazón, así que sin meditar lo que hacía salió corriendo detrás de ella, y la agarró por el brazo con fuerza… como si de esa manera pudiera impedir que lo apartaran de ella

-No se trata de encajar… Nuestra amistad es considerada una ofensa, te matarían solo para alejarte de mí

-¡Mentiroso!- dijo forcejeando para soltarse- sólo deseas alejarte de mí… ¡Maldito mentiroso! Dijiste que eras mi amigo

Severus se sentía indignado ante las acusaciones de su amiga, y a su vez sentía el impulso de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento. Lily lloraba y golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, no podía creer que él le estuviera proponiendo que se separaran.

-Te odio Severus… ¡haz lo que quieras!- chilló la chica

El chico no lo soportó más y ahí bajo la luna y las estrellas que durante todos esos años habían estado observando, la besó como si su vida dependiera de ello, y el contacto de los labios de la chica lo llevó al cielo, la suavidad del roce con aquella que era su alma gemela. Lily respondió al beso con ganas, con ansiedad, porque el destino caprichoso parecía querer separarlos, pero el destino no haría su santa voluntad… ella no permitiría que Severus se alejara, pues sabía de sobra que ninguno de los dos podría ser feliz sin la presencia del otro.

-Te amo- susurró Severus cuando sus labios cesaron el beso más no el contacto. Todos estos años habían anhelado ese beso, por eso ahora no podían separarse- por eso no puedo permitir que nada te pase Lily

-Y porque yo te amo, no puedo concebir que te apartes de mí- dijo la chica fijando sus ojos verdes en las lagunas oscuras que surcaban el rostro de Snape

-¿Y si fuera solo temporal?- dijo el chico- mientras terminamos el colegio… luego de eso, nos iremos hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario para estar juntos

-No lo sé Severus. No creo que huir sea la solución, no podemos simplemente aislarnos de los problemas, si el mundo mágico entra en guerra debemos participar para ayudar a restablecer el orden

-El sábado debo acudir a una reunión en la mansión Riddle- dijo Snape componiendo un gesto sombrío- los rumores aseguran que nos van a iniciar como mortifagos. Mis opciones son limitadas, o me uno a ellos o muero.

Lily se llevó las manos a la cara y ahogó un gemido. Se sentía impotente, entre la espada y la pared.

-Ya pensaremos en algo… tú haz lo que tengas que hacer para mantenerte a salvo

La chica unió su mano a la del chico. Y lo jaló hacia la salida de la torre, el chico la miró con confusión al ver que se dirigía hacia el séptimo piso

-A dónde vamos?

-Si estamos en guerra, entonces no debemos dejar para mañana lo que podemos hacer hoy, porque el futuro es incierto

-Sigo sin entender

-Esta noche vas a hacerme el amor Severus

OoOoO

Los aliados de Lord Voldemort se habían alzado, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lily y Severus se vieron en bandos opuestos, separados en esa lucha de poder, porque Severus sabía que sólo los mortifagos idealistas luchaban por la convicción de instaurar un nuevo orden en el mundo mágico, pero sabía que detrás de toda aquella revolución se ocultaba la ambición. Lord Voldemort deseaba dominar a todos.

Y a pesar de saber que formaba parte de las filas de borregos que se ensuciaban las manos para que otros obtuvieran la gloria, el peleaba por su amor, trabajaba desde adentro para proteger a Lily, para desviar los ataques que pudieran ser lanzados en su contra, y a su vez filtraba información para el otro bando, que había obtenido gracias a su habilidad como oclumántico. Había tenido que hacer cosas horribles para ganarse la confianza del Señor Tenebroso, quien había visto en él a un pupilo debido a las semejanzas en sus orígenes que ambos compartían, y al odio visceral que sentían por sus progenitores.

Ya había pasado casi un año desde que tuvieron que convertirse en adultos y enfrentarse a las crudezas del mundo. Todos estos meses han sido una tortura, apenas si ha podido verla, es un riesgo acercarse demasiado, y él estaba dispuesto a ofrecer cualquier sacrificio con tal de que Lily siguiera respirando. Le habían llegado rumores de que aprovechando su ausencia James Potter se había acercado a ella, intentando conquistarla, pero su Lily ya había entregado el corazón, así que los intentos de este habían sido en vano.

Era una mañana fría de Diciembre, y Severus veía como caía la nieve con nostalgia, pues los recuerdos de navidades pasadas en las que solían sentarse en el castillo a ver caer los pequeños copos de nieve invadían su memoria… y es que Lily estaba presente en cada recuerdo de su existencia, desde que ella había aparecido se había encargado de iluminar cada rincón oscuro de su alma, le había ayudado a sacar lo mejor de sí, y a borrar toda la oscuridad de los maltratos de su niñez… de no haber sido por ella, el estaba seguro de que se hubiera dejado seducir por la posibilidad de vengarse de los muggles por los malos tratos de su padre. Lily había sido su salvación, y a su recuerdo apelaba cuando se sentía tentado por el poder que le brindaba el Señor Tenebroso.

Lanzó un suspiro y con su aliento empañó el vidrio de la ventana, una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras jugaba distraídamente con un anillo con una gran perla, que había pertenecido a su madre. Desde hace tiempo había decidido en manos de quien pasaría a estar, pero las circunstancias le habían impedido dárselo. Ese anillo le pertenecería a Lily, ella era su única causa, y cuando las cosas mejoraran él la haría su esposa sin miramientos.

-Severus- oyó que alguien lo saludaba desde el otro lado de la estancia

Severus permaneció quieto al reconocer la voz de su compañero de lucha. Lucius y Severus habían tenido que compartir unas cuantas misiones.

-Lucius- añadió este en tono frío

-El señor Tenebroso quiere verte… te mandará a llamar esta tarde según escuché- luego hizo una pausa- le han llegado rumores

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el moreno a la defensiva clavando sus ojos en Lucius

-Sobre Lily Evans- añadió con algo de preocupación en la voz- no los cree, pero dice que debes matarla para borrar cualquier duda

-¿Quién le habló de ella?- añadió Severus en tono agresivo tomando a Lucius por las solapas de su túnica

-Avery- y Severus pudo ver en su rostro algo semejante a la compasión

-¿Por qué me estás advirtiendo?- preguntó Severus desconfiado

-Porque eres mi amigo, y porque sé que en esta guerra no somos más que peones- dijo el rubio poniendo su mano en el hombro del moreno- huye con ella… olvídate de todo, y vela por tus intereses

Dicho esto Lucius abandonó la estancia, y Severus supo que aquello era una torpe despedida…

-Lucius- el rubio volteó un poco la cara- Gracias

-No hay de que- dijo el chico con una media sonrisa, marca personal de los Malfoy- Cuando esto termine tal vez hasta sea el padrino de alguno de vuestros hijos

OoOoO

-¡Severus!- dijo Lord Voldemort fijando su mirada en los ojos del moreno, quien le sostuvo la mirada, e inmediatamente sintió como entraba en su mente. Severus había dedicado largas horas de su vida en perfeccionar sus habilidades para bloquear la mente, así que de una forma sutil, le ocultaba a Lily en un rincón oscuro de su mente, al que Voldemort nunca había logrado accesar.

-Mi Señor- saludó el moreno haciendo una reverencia- Estoy a su servicio

-Mi querido Severus, tengo una misión especial para ti

-¿De qué se trata?- dijo con voz fría, sin dejar colar ningún tipo de sentimiento en su voz

-Hoy, cuando demos el golpe en el Ministerio, tú te debes concentrar en matar a Lily Evans

-Si Señor- respondió Severus sin titubear

-Y una vez los hagas debes presentarte aquí con su cuerpo- añadió Voldemort con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro

Severus salió de ese lugar, y dejó que la preocupación le invadiera… tenía que encontrar la manera de informar a la orden del fénix de los planes del señor Tenebroso, y luego ir por Lily para huir con ella. Sus planes se vieron truncados cuando Avery apareció frente a él y le ordeno que lo siguiera.

-El Señor Tenebroso me ha ordenado que te asigne la tarea de preparar poción desilusionadora para el ataque de esta noche

-Bien, iré a mi casa y…- Snape se vio interrumpido por la carcajada sonora de Avery

-La harás aquí, bajo mi supervisión- dijo el hombre con maldad- no pensaste que te dejaríamos ir, ¿O sí?

Severus no respondió nada, tenía los puños cerrados, y sentía el impulso de abalanzarse sobre aquel maldito y estrangularlo por poner en peligro a Lily. Se sentía frustrado, si no podía avisar del ataque los mortifagos masacrarían a los aurores.

OoOoO

Llegó la noche, y el momento de atacar se avecinaba, Snape sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba… no había podido avisar, Avery había estado pegado a él toda la tarde. Sabía que a Lily no le gustaría, pero se había jurado a sí mismo que lo mataría cuando tuviera la primera oportunidad… no tendría piedad, ni con él ni con el que se interpusiera en su camino para huir con Lily.

Ingresaron al Ministerio en una noche sin estrellas, con la intención de destituir al primer Ministro, de sembrar el caos, y de instaurar un nuevo orden, uno en el que Lord Voldemort gobernara…

Se dispersaron silenciosos, la intención era llegar al despacho del Ministro y asesinarlo, sería sencillo, la victoria estaba a solo un Avada Kedavra de distancia, y Voldemort ya estaba saboreando su victoria, su primera orden como regente del mundo mágico sería el exterminio de los impuros, para luego declararle la guerra a los muggles y someterlos a su voluntad.

Llegaron a la puerta del despacho, y lo recibieron miles de encantamientos, los cuales como saetas surcaban a través de la oscuridad dejando inconscientes a cientos de mortifagos que confiados por la aparente ventaja habían bajado la guardia.

-¡Qué demonios! Nos han traicionado- escuché exclamar a Voldemort a mi lado, lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra

Severus no pudo evitar curvar sus labios, y de su varita solo salían encantamientos inofensivos para hacer crecer orejas… debía mantener las apariencias hasta que lograra llegar hasta donde estaba Lily… y de repente la vio corriendo, mientras un enloquecido Avery se ensañaba en su contra.

-¡Maldita sangre sucia! Hoy morirás, y luego amaré al traidor de Snape- dijo enloquecido levantando su varita amenazante

Lily había caído al suelo, y tanteaba en la oscuridad en busca de su varita… no quería morir… no podía irse y dejar atrás a Severus.

-¡Avada Kedavra!- escuchó la fría voz rasgar el aire, y cerró los ojos pensando en su Severus, y lamentando haberle fallado…

Pero la maldición no llegó a darle, Lily vio como Avery abría los ojos desmesuradamente y caía desplomado en el suelo. Detrás de él otro mortifago mantenía la varita en alto

-Lily…- susurraron a través de esa horrenda máscara

Y ella se sintió segura y se abandonó al llanto… el mortifago se retiró la máscara, y ella corrió hacia él para fundirse en un abrazo, en el que ambos sintieron la calidez de haber vuelto a casa luego de un largo viaje.

-Lily debes venir conmigo- pidió Snape suplicante- El Señor Tenebroso ha ordenado tu muerte…si no vienes no podré protegerte- agregó con voz quebrada y con los ojos inundados en lágrimas- si tu mueres yo no lo soportaré

-Ya los dos hemos sacrificado demasiado en esta guerra- dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos y acariciando su mejilla- tu eres lo más valioso que tengo, y lo único que no soportaría perder… Huiré contigo a cualquier lugar… no importa lo lejos que sea, lo único que quiero es estar contigo.

El moreno deslizó el anillo con él estaba jugando días atrás por el dedo de la chica, y esta le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, gesticulando un "te amo" silente con sus labios. Snape la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión desmedida, y lágrimas corrieron por los rostros de ambos por toda la alegría que los embargaba al volver a estar juntos… este tiempo separados les había enseñado que ninguno de los dos podría concebir una existencia sin la presencia del otro.

-Era de mi madre- dijo en un susurro- ahora te pertenece, al igual que mi corazón

-¡Entonces era verdad después de todo!- escucharon exclamar a una voz fría a sus espaldas- Nunca esperé una traición de tu parte Severus… nunca- dijo con rabia en la voz, y Snape supo que debía temer

-No permitiré que le hagas daño… nunca permitiré que la toques

-¿Y tú crees que puedes vencerme?- dijo lanzando una sonora carcajada- nadie puede hacerlo, soy el mago más poderoso que existe

-Tu obras por odio… a mi me mueve el amor que siento por ella, y eso es más fuerte que cualquier cosa

Lily lo tomó de la mano y empuñó su varita… y con suavidad le dijo:

-De ahora en adelante, libraremos juntos nuestras batallas… nunca te soltaré- dijo con suavidad- a donde vayas yo iré

-¡Qué tiernos!- dijo Voldermort con ironía- tranquilos que les permitiré compartir la tumba, para que no digas que no soy generoso Severus

Y en ese momento levantó la mano para pronunciar la maldición asesina. Y ellos unidos por la sincronización de sus almas, también pronunciaron:

-¡Avada Kedavra!- y no fue un rayo verde lo que salió de sus varitas, si no una intensa luz blanca que cegó a su contrincante y venció su hechizo. Ambos sostuvieron sus varitas hasta que vieron como el cuerpo y el alma del mago eran disueltos por la luz… Voldemort había muerto.

.

OoOoO

-Y si murió Voldemort ¿por qué se encuentran aquí alejados del mundo mágico?

Veo como Lily le sonríe a un anciano Severus, y añade:

-El alma de Severus tenía demasiadas heridas de guerra… y decidimos empezar desde cero en un lugar donde no fuéramos más que dos personas ordinarias. El quería recorrer el mundo, y yo cumplí mi promesa de acompañarle a donde quiera que fuera

-La mejor experiencia que nos dejó la guerra, fue la consciencia de que lo único por lo que vale luchar es por el amor. Las filosofías y convicciones aunque parezcan importantes a la hora de la verdad carecen de sentido.

-Ha sido un placer hablar con ustedes- comenté conmovida por sus palabras- gracias por compartir su historia conmigo

Lily me dio un cálido abrazo y Snape me estrechó la mano. Me quedo sentada en el banco observando cómo dos ancianos se alejan de mi agarrados de las manos, y sonrío ante una nueva evidencia de que el amor existe… solo hay que abrir los brazos para recibirlo.

Mi teléfono celular suena, recordándome que he dejado a mis amigos esperando en aquel restaurante, y me lanzó a correr por las estrechas calles… me he perdido un almuerzo, pero ha valido la pena ¿No lo creen?

FIN


End file.
